Remedial Magic School
by Pixie Child
Summary: Two magical beings with hardcore powers they don't quite understand and parental history of badness.


**Timeline**: Post 'Pixie Strikes Back' time. So, taking place just before the new YA series?  
**A/N**: This is all someone's fault, for getting me hooked on YA, but I'm not going to name her because there are only so many times I can blame _someone_ for my Marvel ficlets.  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
**First Posted**: July 23, 2010

* * *

"So," Megan begins, and for the first time in her whole life, she doesn't have any idea what to say. She eyes the only other person in the room. He's about the same age as her, with dark hair and big eyes. "So," she tries again, "Any idea what we're supposed to be doing?"

He shakes his head and his long hair falls in his eyes. She giggles. "No. You?"

She shakes her head just as fervently. "No." The uncomfortable silence descends again and she fidgets. For the next fifteen minutes or so, they keep glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes and pretending not to know the other is doing the same.

Eventually, the boy breaks the silence. "I'm Billy."

"Megan." She shifte, her wings uncomfortably compacted beneath her jacket.

"Have we met before?" He asks her, sounding tentative.

"I don't think so." She'd have remembered if he ever went to Xavier's and she doesn't want to mention she's been on the news more times then she can count as a member of the X-Men.

"You sure?" He prods. Megan looks at him directly and her eyes tick down for just a second, but it's long enough for her to catch a glimpse of the tiny rainbow badge on the underside of his backpack strap. She grins.

"Have you been to one of Dazzler's more recent concerts?"

He hesitates, then nods. It's sort of an unofficial admittance of being either a mutant or gay, because all her concerts have been held in the Village. "But I don't think I ever met you there."

Megan laughs and shakes her head. "I'm one of her dancers." She stands and takes off her jacket, letting her wings that were beginning to cramp spread out. Pixie grins as Billy's eyes widen and he makes an 'ooh' noise that sounded like Victor when he got into one of his fanboy fits. And, actually, thinking of Victor...

Megan lets out a little noise herself, although it's much higher pitched. "Ohmigod!" She squeals and her wings flutter in excitement as she claps her hands twice. "I know who you are, too!" Billy pales and she's pretty pleased with herself that she notices. She's getting much better at noticing things like that. "Oh, it's totally cool. I'm a superhero, too. One of the X-Men? It's just that, like, Anole - he's my best boy-friend, well but a _boyfriend_, because he's totally gay, but, you know, friend who's a boy and - he's, like, your biggest fan. Before the school blew up, Rockslide, that's another one of my friends, he always used to complain when we would watch the news reports on you guys, 'cause they always seemed to air when he wanted to watch wrestling." Megan took a deep breath and was happy to see that most of Billy's colour had returned. "Sorry. I do that when I get excited." Her face is burning and she ducks her head down to try to hide it. But the boy just laughs.

"It's okay. My brother talks _way_ faster then you." He assures her.

"You're just saying that." She accuses, but she can feel her blush calming down, anyways.

"Nah. You know, Speed? He's my brother. Well, sort of. It's complicated." She squints at him, trying to figure out how being someone's brother could be complicated. "But he's a speedster and he talks so fast that sometimes, we don't even realize he's said something until after he's gone."

"Ohmigod!" Megan squeals again, "That's just like Surge!"

Before she can say anything more, the door leading from the waiting room into the unmarked office opens. "Hello, children." Dr. Strange steps out of the office and gestures for them to enter. "I'm glad you've had a chance to meet. We're going to be working together for a while. Please, come in."

Megan looks at Billy, *_Wiccan!_*, nervously. He doesn't look any more excited about it then she feels. She sighs, picks her bomber jacket up off the floor and quietly follows the Young Avenger into the darkened room.


End file.
